Lone Wolf
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Forced into hiding, Renesmee and Jacob are forced to give up their newborn daughter. Whom everyone believes is completely human. What happens when 17 years later, their daughter, who has no idea about her wolf heritage, suddenly makes the transformation after meeting a vampire at school?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Jacob's POV**

This is what's best for her. This is what is safest for her. I kept repeating to myself over and over again. But the crying, squirming bundle I carried in my mouth as I ran at full speed in wolf form, made this decision a lot harder.

But the Volturi had found out about her and her twin brother and they would stop at nothing until they had our children.

My son, Jacob Black Jr, was with my wife Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens. Meanwhile, I was tasked with the difficult job of taking our newborn daughter somewhere safe and far.

Our children were only a month old, but our son was already showing strong vampire traits and had the appearance of a two year old. Meanwhile, our daughter was completely human, even though she was the oldest by 30 minutes. It didn't appear that she inherited the shape shifter gene either; as Carlisle had already checked her chromosome count.

Now the Volturi had found out about them and were determined to find them. The safest thing for our human child would be to give her up.

I finally found an adoption center that was far away from Forks. I gently placed her on the porch. She stared right at me and smiled ,I couldn't help the big fat tear that rolled out of my eye right onto her small body. I licked her face and she grabbed onto one of my wolf ears. I had to go, the longer I stayed, the harder this would be.

I pressed on the doorbell with my nose and then hid nearby until I saw a woman come out and grab my daughter. She looked around one more time before going inside.

I found the the strength to turn around leave, but with a whole in my heart.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: 17 Years Later

**Chapter 1: 17 Years Later**

**Emily's POV**

"Time to get up Emily!" my mom shouted causing me to jump.

"I'm up" I said.

"You better hurry up before you're late again" she said in a threatening tone.

I groaned as I fumbled around for my glasses. I hated school. Or is hell the correct word for a place like school? It surely seemed like it. It was the place where I was tortured everyday by Brittney, or as I called her in my head,_Brat_ney. Because that's exactly what she was; a brat. God forbid that something doesn't go her way. She and her friends torture me every single day. There I'm known as the four-eyed freak.

"Emily!" my mom shouted

"I'm getting ready!" I shouted back. I love my mom, I really do, but she can be a difficult person to live with sometimes. But I'm really grateful for her and my dad. They adopted me when I was a baby. I just wish I knew who my biological parents were. Apparently I was dumped on the porch of the adoption place. No one ever saw my parents. Why? Why would they just dump me? It was a question that had been bothering me ever since I found out that I had been dumped there.

I felt like I had no identity either. I had no idea where I came from. What was my race? What was my heritage? By looking at my skin I'd guess that I had Native American origins, but that's all it was; a guess. My skin looked like I had a permanent tan. I also had a strange shade of bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I looked around my room and saw all of my wolf posters covering all the walls. I also had a wolf themed calendar. Most of my stuffed animals were wolves. I even had a lot of documentaries about wolves. You see, ever since I was little I had this strange obsession with wolves. My family thinks I'm nuts, but I like to call it passionate. Everyone has a passion and mine just happens to be wolves.

I went downstairs and saw my parents and my older brother Robert sitting in the kitchen eating eggs.

I ate my eggs and orange juice quickly before leaving. My brother had graduated high school this past Summer and was now attending community college. Although I was proud of my brother, I really missed having him at my school. He was the only person who would defend me from Brittney and her friends. Oh well, at least I only have one more year in this place before I never have to come back again.

I pulled into the school parking lot and right away I saw the brat herself just waiting. She glared at me as I made my way towards the building. Great.

"Hey freak" she said as I approached.

"What do you want Bra.. Brittney?" I said barely catching myself. I learned the hard way not to call her _Brat_ney to her face.

"Oh nothing" she said. Then suddenly I felt myself being pushed from behind. I tried to break my fall with no success. It was her best friend Veronica who had pushed me. Brittany then grabbed my glasses off of my face and threw them on the floor before stepping on them and breaking them.

"That's what you get for being an ugly little weirdo" Veronica sneered before she and Brittney left, both of them laughing hysterically.

I picked up the broken glasses and headed to the bathroom. Without my glasses I'm as blind as a bat. What nobody is knew is that I carried around a stash of contact lenses. I hated putting on contacts, but it's better than tripping and bumping into people all day long.

I went to my first period history class. The class was nearly full except for one empty seat right next to me. No one wanted to sit next to the freak. Then a new kid entered the classroom. One that had never seen before. He must be the new kid.

"Mr. Johnson" the mystery boy said in a voice that could only be described as velvet sounding.

Are teacher looked up at him "Oh you must be Daniel Huntington" he said.

"Yes sir, that's me" said the velvet voice.

"Okay, just take a seat anywhere" Mr. Johnson said.

He looked around before spotting the only empty seat next to me. I was rendered breathless when he looked at me. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had black hair, he had a nice six pack, he was extremely pale, and he had gold eyes. He looked like Damon Salvatore straight out of the Vampire Diaries; my favorite show.

All of the girls in the class were looking at him and batting their eyelashes at him. I felt a pang of jealously rise up inside of me. Wait, what was I thinking? Daniel wasn't mine, I had no claim on him.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. Who might you be?" he said.

"She's nobody" Jessica said. She was another friend of Bratney. "You shouldn't be talking to a freak like her. You should be with me. I can show you a real good time" she added.

Oh my god! Was she actually begging?

Daniel turned around and glared at her which sent a shiver down her spine. If looks could kill.

"No thank you. And I don't believe that I was talking to you. I was talking to this beautiful girl here" he said as he put his freezing arm around me. My heart started beating faster.

"Well, what is your name?" he asked.

"It's Emily" I said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Emily" I said.

I could see Jessica and several other girls sending me death glares.

We couldn't talk anymore after that because class had started.

The rest of the day went by without any problems. Soon enough it was lunch time. I got my food and I took my usual spot at the table right by the window. All of the other tables were nearly filled up except mine. Again, no one wanted to sit with the four-eyed freak.

Then I saw Daniel and his class enter the cafeteria. He got his food and looked for a place to sit. As soon as he saw me he made his way over towards me. My jaw dropped to the floor. No one ever wanted to sit with me; especially hot guys that could sit by any other girl.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course" I said still feeling stunned that someone wanted to sit by me. Jessica, Veronica, and Brittney stared at Daniel open mouthed as he chose me over them. They all glared at me as they approached our table.

"Why don't you come sit with us? You don't want to be seen with a freak her" Brittney said.

"No" Daniel said.

"Excuse me?" Veronica said. "What did you just say?" asked Jessica.

"I don't want to sit with you. I want to sit with her, and for your information her name is Emily" Daniel said starting to get angry.

"No one says no to us. Especially not for _her_" Brittney spat out.

"I just did. Also, I'm not interested in girls who throw themselves at guys. It's pathetic, and it shows that you have no dignity or pride" he said.

The three of them were speechless as they left, as was I.

"Why did you do that? You had a chance to sit with the cool kids and you just blew it" I said.

"Let me be the judge of who is a cool kid and who is not" he said.

"So, do you have any family?" I asked to change the topic.

"No" he said in a sad voice. "My parents died not too long ago and I have no other family left. But since I'm 18 I live my own" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I was adopted, but I have no idea where I came from. I'm different and sometimes I feel alone" I said.

Why was I telling him this?

"I know how that feels" he said. Just then the bell rang ending our conversation. He threw his untouched food away as I got rid of my trash.

We went our separate ways.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting

**Chapter 2: Hunting**

**Emily's POV**

I kept thinking about Daniel for the rest of the day. I hoped that he would he in my last two classes of the day, but I had no such luck. Luckily I was able to avoid Bratney and her friends. I wasn't ready to face them any time soon.

Nobody was home when I got there. My parents had left a note on the coffee table, it read 'get dinner'. Which meant a hinting trip for me. Hunting is a hobby of ours. My dad started teaching us how to hunt since we were 11 and 10 years old respectively. I even has my own hunting license now.

I went and got both my hunting gun and the tranquilizing gun. We only used the tranquilizing gun for on large animals such as bears and mountain lions. We never hunted them but we needed to protect ourselves from predatory animals.

I called my dogs Snoopy our beagle and Copper our Bloodhound. They were our best hunting dogs. I named them that because I loved Snoopy and The Fox and the Hound.

"Let's go hunting" I said. They responded by barking excitedly. I loaded them in the back of the truck and headed out to the nearby forest.

As soon as we got there I let the dogs loose and they got to work right away. Their job was to track down the prey. After sniffing around for awhile they suddenly took off running in one direction and I followed them. They led me to an open field where there was one deer grazing. I hid behind some bushes before the deer could see me and run away. The problem was that the deer was too far away. I could still shoot but it wouldn't be a successful kill. We preferred to do a 'clean kill', which meant to hit one of it's vital organs so it would die instantly rather than suffer needlessly.

I then realized that my dogs had left. They were on the other side of the field. They were going to do a sneak attack. They were going to chase the deer in my direction so I could shoot. These two dogs were smart. My father had trained them since they were puppies.

As I was waiting I suddenly got this eerie feeling. I couldn't explain it. I felt like I was in danger somehow. I looked around but I saw nothing. But I was still nervous, very nervous. My heart started to beat erratically and my breathing got heavy. My hands started tremble as soon as I picked up the gun. The trembling got so bad that I had to put the gun down before I accidentally pulled the trigger and shot myself. I looked around again but saw nothing. I finally calmed myself down and just in time to. For the dogs had started barking as they began chasing the deer. It looked like they were herding the deer because he kept going in a the wrong directions. Until finally they had gotten the deer within shooting range.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger a loud feral growl followed by rustling leaves scared me so much that I screamed and accidentally fired. I missed the deer and Snoopy by inches. I fired again, finally getting the deer.

But I was still feeling very unsettled by the growling from behind me. I had never heard anything sound so ferocious before. The mere memory made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I went out onto the field and sat down. I needed to calm myself down before I went back. I didn't want to worry my family.

It took a good ten minutes for me to calm down. I got up to leave when I heard something approach me. I nearly screamed again until I saw who it was.

Daniel Huntington strolled gracefully towards me.

"Daniel" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing? Don't you know better than to scare the crap out of someone who is holding a gun?" I asked.

"I'm not worried about a gun. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was hunting for my family. This is our dinner tonight" I said indicating towards the deer. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm also hunting. This deer was also going to be my dinner" he said as he flashed all of his teeth at me. This unsettled me for some reason. Or maybe I was just being irrational after what happened.

"Where are your hunting weapons?" I asked after I noticed his lack of guns or even a hunting dog.

"Oh, I uh, I left them" he said.

"Left them where?" I asked. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Do you need any help?" he asked completely evading my question.

"I could us some help carrying this deer back" I said. I eyed him wearily. He was behaving very strange. Then I noticed his eyes. They were darker then what they had been earlier.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're eyes were pure gold earlier and now they are darker" I said.

"Oh, it must be the flourscents" he said.

I didn't believe him but I let the subject drop.

"Thank you" I said when we were back at the truck.

"You're welcome" he said before leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Hunting. I never did get my dinner" he said.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow" I said.

"I'm looking forward to it" he said.

I watched him dissappear. Something was up with this immensely beautiful boy and I was now determined to figure out whatever it was.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Oversized Wolf

**Chapter 3: Oversized Wolf**

**Emily's POV**

Everything about Daniel intrigued me. Throughout the following days we got closer together. He seemed like he genuinely cared about me. This just made the brat and her gang of so called friends more jealous of me. However the bullying had gotten way better since Daniel started hanging out with me. I think a lot of people were just afraid of him. I was still suspicious of him. Something about him seemed different. I was still determined to figure out whatever it was.

"Emily, it's time to go to school" mom said.

"I know mom. I'm just about ready" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I was actually dreading school today. Daniel wasn't going to be there because he decided to go hiking today. I guess I can see why, I mean today was one of those rare days where we were going to have nice weather. I was scared that Bratney and her friends would take advantage that Daniel was not here and get revenge on me.

While at school I did everything I could to avoid them. I even went as far as to eat lunch in a bathroom stall just to avoid them.

My plan seemed like it was going well until after school.

"Hey freak" sneered Brittany from behind.

I turned around only to be met with the sight of her fist coming straight at me. I tried to duck but I wasn't fast enough. She hit the side of my face with such force that I fell backwards and hit the back of my hard against a parked car. It hurt badly. I felt back there and I could already feel a bump forming.

"This is what you get for stealing Daniel from us!" shouted Jessica before she kicked me in the groin causing me to double over in pain.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't steal him!" I shouted back.

"What did you just say?!" shouted Veronica. She punched me in the mouth before I had a chance to say anything. They continued to hit, punch, and kick me.

"You better stay away from him or else!" Jessica shouted before kicking me in the side one more time. They left after that. All laughing hysterically.

I had to walk extra carefully because of the pain from their beating. Once I was in my car I examined my injuries in the mirror. It was awful. The right half of my face was black and blue. Even my eye was swollen. There was a cut on my lips where they had hit was a huge bump on my head. I rolled up my sleeves inspecting the damage on them. Both arms were covered in bruises.

I just pulled my sleeves back up and started the car. I sighed, how was I going to explain this to my parents? They knew about the bullying but they didn't know how bad it was. Also, what was I going to do about the pain. It seemed like I had been hit by a bulldozer.

I needed to get out of here and quickly. I decided to go to one of my favorite spots in the whole world. It was a river that cut through the forest. It was beautiful and it was my refuge when I needed peace. The drive was a little long but I didn't mind. It took my mind off of things. As I was driving something strange started to happen. The pain, it was going away. That was strange, very strange. They've beaten me with much less severity before and the pain would last for days. Yet, with this horrible beating, the pain is already fading? That makes no sense. No one recovers from anything this quickly.

Once I had gotten to my destination I decided to inspect myself again. I screamed in surprise at what I saw. The bruises on my face looked like they were weeks old. Wasn't there a cut on my lip? I was sure there was. It was gone now, my lips were perfectly healed. All of the bruises on my arm looked like they were weeks old as well. What the hell was going on?! Whatever it was, it was really scaring me.

I got out of my car and took deep breaths. I really needed to calm down. The problem was how could I calm down? I found the river rather quickly and sat down. I sat there thinking about my fast healing for awhile when I suddenly heard a loud growling from behind me. My head snapped around immediately.

My breath got stuck in my throat as I felt my heart stop when I saw the beast before me. A magnificent horse sized wolf made it's way over to me. To bad I didn't have my tranquilizer gun. Then I looked into it's eyes and I just knew something about him was different. Their was in intelligence in his eyes that was not animal like at all. He was a magnificent beast. He had grey fur, but he also looked ancient. There was a hint of white hair around it's muzzle. It looked like he had stiff he had stiff joints. Wait, is it a he or a she?

"Are you male or female?" I asked as I scratched it's massive head. As if the wolf understood me he rolled onto his back revealing his male parts.

"I guess your a male then" I said and he nodded his head. I was scared. Did this creature really understand what I was saying.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked. He nodded 'yes' before leaving.

I went back to my car wondering what on earth was going on.

**Taha Aki's POV**

I have wondered this Earth for many years now. I longed to join my third wife in the spirit world. The pain and grief her death caused is still as fresh and painful as it was 500 years ago. She still communicated with me from the spirit world, but it was not the same. I longed to hold her. I wanted to feel the kisses and hugs she would give. I longed to be with her, my third wife. Her real name was Ana, but no one else knew that.

I longed to join the spirit world and be with my beloved. My wife said the spirits would not allow it. She said that I'm needed here for one last mission before I'm free to depart from this world. What this mission, I have no idea. All I knew was that it involved one of my descendants, but I was not allowed to know anymore until it was time.

Suddenly I heard whispers on the wind and soon the apparition of my wife had appeared.

"It's time" she said.

"Time for what?" I thought. I never became a man again after her death, but she could hear my thoughts.

"Follow me" she said.

I ran after her for a long time. She led me to a river in the forest. There was a young girl there.

"This is the descendant that you must help" my wife said.

"What must I do?" I asked.

"She's a shape shifter, but she doesn't know what she is" she said.

A female shape shifter? I've never heard of such a thing.

"She's female" I said.

"Females have the potential to phase to. Just not many have" my wife said.

"How can she not know what she is?" I asked.

"She was raised by pale faces. Her family thought that she'd be in real danger if she stayed with them" she said.

"Fools! Everyone knows that a descendant of the spirit chiefs should not be raised by anyone other than a quileute. At least that's what I thought" I said.

"She's destined to be the biggest, strongest, and fastest worrier there has ever been in our tribe's history. She's destined to lead the biggest war against the cold one's that there has ever been. It is your job to help her, to train her, and to teach her" she said.

"Why her?" I asked.

"She's also part cold one. This makes her extremely powerful" she said.

Part cold one? I wondered how that could happen.

"It's all predestined. In the end her legend will be as great as yours. Also, the one destined to be her soulmate is a cold one. She has already met him, but she has no idea what he is yet. No harm is to come to him" she said.

I walked towards this girl. I growled to get her attention.

"Do not reveal yourself. You must wait until she phases for the first time" my wife said before disappearing.

I walked forward to meet this descendant that's destined to do such great things.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Changes

**Chapter 4: Changes**

**Emily's POV**

Things got strange after that day. By the time I had gotten home I was completely healed from all the injuries inflicted on me by Brittney and her gang. I was confused, so confused. How could that have happened? Was there something wrong with me? Needless to say that when I went back to school the next day Brittany and her friends were shocked, and upset. They wanted to continue making fun of me. They thought that they had created some new material to use against me.

The changes did not stop there though. I grew fast, way too fast. In the span of a few weeks I grew from five feet tall to six feet tall. It seemed like I was growing by the day. My family was very worried about me, as was Daniel. They insisted that I go and see a doctor, but really? What was a doctor going to say? A doctor probably wouldn't even believe me. Normal people do not grow that fast. Maybe I'm just not normal.

Then one day, things started to get even weirder. It started off like any other morning, with my alarm clocking going off. My mom had insisted that I get an alarm clock so I'd wake up early

When I put on my glasses my vision suddenly became very blurry. That was very weird. I took them off and them put them back on only to have the same results. Why would my glasses suddenly make my vision blurry? Maybe they were defective. Yeah, that must be it. I guess I'll just have to wear contacts today. As soon as I put the contacts in my vision went very blurry again. What the heck was going on? I took out the contacts and sat back down on my bed. I just stared absentmindedly at the wall across my room wondering what on Earth was happening to me. Then I saw something move on my wall; something very tiny. When I paid more attention to it I could easily see that it was an ant, but how can I see an ant on a wall all the way across the room?

Suddenly I heard noise coming from downstairs. I knew my parents, and my brother were already down there in the kitchen so that didn't really surprise me. What surprised me was the noise that I heard. I heard a thrumming noise that sounded like heartbeats. They weren't in synchronization though. It sounded like five different heartbeats. I knew from prior research that a dog's heartbeat is much faster than humans. Perhaps, I'm hearing my dog's hearts in addition to my family's. Wait, what am I saying? It's impossible for a human to hear a heartbeat. Yet, that's exactly what it sounded like. It sounded like beating hearts. In addition to that I could also hear the television downstairs, which I can never hear unless it's at an extremely loud volume. I could hear people talking, only it was my parents or my brother. It was my neighbors. It sounded like a whole crowd of people.

I got out of bed as quickly as I could and got dressed. Something was wrong with me and I didn't like it at all. I was confused and I was scared. As I was in the bathroom I came across something that made me stop; pads. I realized that it had been a long time since I had gotten a period. No! No! This could not be happening! What was happening to me?! I looked at my calendar just hoping that I was wrong. No such luck, it turned out that I was three weeks late. Three weeks! How? Last time I checked the only way you could miss a period is if you were pregnant. I knew that wasn't the answer though, I was still a virgin. Should I tell my family this? No, as soon as the words 'I've missed my period' passed my lips they would have a fit.

"Emily, are you feeling okay?" Robert asked. He had always been a very perceptive big brother.

"I'm fine" I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously. "I think you're lying" he said. Yup, he was very perceptive.

"I'm fine. Can you please pass the syrup?" I asked as my mom gave me a plate stacked with pancakes. Lately my appetite had increased big time. It seemed like I was hungry all the time now. The other day we had gone to a burger place and I didn't feel full until I had five burgers and an enormous amount of fries.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as soon as our skin made contact. He dropped the syrup as he jumped backwards.

"You're burning up" he said.

"I feel fine" he said.

"I don't think so Emily. I think you should take your temperature. You are extremely hot" he said.

Just then my mother and father touched my forehead and they had the same reaction.

"I think you should stay home" mom said.

"I agree" dad added.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's not serious. I'll go to the nurse if I start to feel bad" I said.

They looked at me worriedly for a few seconds before agreeing.

"If you start to feel bad you better come home" mom said.

"Okay mom, I will" I said before finally leaving.

Something was wrong with me. I was more scared than I had ever been in my entire life. What was wrong with me? Enhanced vision and hearing, no period, and I'm apparently hotter than an oven.

Once I saw Daniel's face at school my mood was automatically lifted. Something about him just made me feel safe and secure. I was starting to have feelings for him.

"You okay Emily. You look like something is bothering you?" he said. I guess I couldn't hide it as well as I thought.

"I'm okay" I said. I avoided his touch. Somehow I knew he would make me go home if he felt my skin.

We headed to class after that. Throughout the day he kept throwing me worried glances. I was deeply touched that he cared. Maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for me too.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked him as I looked at his untouched food. I've asked him before why he never eats but he always avoids the question.

"Here, you can have it. Although I have no idea how you can still be so hungry after eating all that" he said referring to the enormous amount of food I had piled on my tray. Like I said, I had a huge appetite.

"Thanks" I said before I started eating.

"You have a huge appetite for a girl" he said playfully.

"You of all people should know that my appetite has increased a lot recently" I said.

"And I'm still worried and think you should see a doctor. Also, are you running a temperature? I could almost feel the heat radiating off of you" he said.

"I'm fine" I lied for the millionth time today.

"Then why do you keep taking pills?" he asked. Great! He just had to notice that. My enhanced hearing had been giving my headaches all day, and that's why I kept taking pills.

"Headaches" I said. Then the bell rang. Saved by the bell!

The last two classes of the day went by uneventfully. After school I decided to stop by the donut shop as I suddenly felt very hungry again. Maybe I should go see a doctor.

I bought a dozen donuts which I planned to eat by myself in one sitting. I went to a nearby park, which nobody was at. I sat down under a shade and started eating when I suddenly heard cruel laughter. I turned around and saw Bratney and her friends. Oh no!

"Pig" Bratney muttered.

"All she does is eat these days" Veronica added.

"She needs help" Jessica said.

I suddenly stood up with my fists balled in anger.

"Shut up" I said. They all turned to look at me.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you" Bratney said.

"This needs to stop now. I'm tired of being pushed around by you three and this ends now" I said. I could feel my body starting to vibrate in anger.

"Oh stop. No matter what a freak like you will always be a freak" Bratney said.

"Don't mind her Brittany. She doesn't know what she's saying. She's just a stupid ignorant girl" Veronica said. The vibrating got worse with each passing word.

"She's nothing but a stupid, fat and ugly girl" Jessica said. My whole body was shaking now and I couldn't stop it.

"She's a pig. Oh and let's just say everyone will think she's a slut tomorrow when I start a rumor that she slept with Daniel" Bratney said. All I could see was red now. The shaking was so bad that I just knew that I was going to explode.

"Why are you shaking so much freak?" Veronica asked me.

"She's psychotic" Jessica answered.

In the next second I did explode. I was suddenly standing on all fours and I was at least twice their height. I found myself growling at them like some sort of ferocious beast. They cowered in fear, as they should. I sauntered forwards toward them growling and snapping at them.

Then I hear a new voice enter my head. "_Stop! You do not want to hurt those girls. Go into the forest now, I'll meet you there" he said._

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_I'll explain later. Just leave now" he ordered. _

What was going on? Physically I couldn't avoid obeying the voice. I ran away as fast as I could. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. Everything passed by me in a blur. Yet, somehow I avoided crashing into things.

I stopped by a river where I happened to catch a reflection of myself. What was going on?! I must be having delusions now! I was a wolf. I was a gigantic black wolf. Except, I had a white nose, the tips of my ears were white, my paws were white, and even the tip of my tail was white. The white and black contrasted each other big time. But I didn't focus on the color so much as the fact that I suddenly had fur. What was going on here? I started crying which came out like a whimpering.

I heard a noise in the trees above me and I looked up and saw Daniel there. As soon as I looked into his eyes the whole world seemed to stop. Everything that had kept me bound to this earth suddenly didn't matter anymore. All of the ties I had, my family, school, my life, all of it had been severed. But I was not left floating into space. No, a million new strings tied me here, not strings, but steel cables. Those steel cables all tied me to Daniel.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wolf Within

**Chapter 5: The Wolf Within**

**Emily's POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Daniel and he couldn't stop staring at me. I felt like there was some unspeakable force that was tying me to him.

"I knew there was something different about you Emily. I saw the whole thing. What are you?" he asked.

I tried to speak but I quickly realized that I couldn't. I was like a real wolf. Instead I walked over to him and pressed my head against him. He patted my head but he quickly jumped back.

"Ouch! You're hot" he shouted.

Interesting because he was freezing to me. Much colder than any human should be. But maybe, just maybe he wasn't so human. If I can morph into a giant beast there's no telling what else is out there.

Then I just happened to breathe in his scent. I squealed in shock. He smelled sweet, to sweet, sickly sweet. It burned my nose and I didn't like it.

What was he?

I heard twigs snapping. I turned around and saw another large wolf. I recognized him as the same wolf that I saw in the woods a few weeks ago. He started growling at Daniel. I stepped in front of him protectively and I started growling too.

"_I see it's already happened" the mysterious voice said. _

_Where is that voice coming from?_

"_It's coming from the wolf right in front of you" the voice said again. _I looked over at the wolf and saw the annoyed expression on his face.

"_You're like me" I stated. _

"_Yes, little one , I'm like you. Although I don't think I should call you little one you are the biggest wolf in our tribe's history. You're the most unusual as well. I've never known a woman to change into the wolf" he said. _

_Great, so I'm a freak even by their standards._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. Being unusual is not a burden, it's a gift" he said. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_My name is Taha Aki. What's your name young one?" he asked. _

"_It's Emily" I said. _

"_Come with me. We have a lot to discuss" he said _

I followed the wolf leaving a confused looking Daniel behind. What was happening here? I feel like there is so much I don't know about the world that I thought I lived in.

It turns out that there was a lot that I didn't know about. Taha Aki told me everything . He taught me about the tribe's legends. He told me about the spirit chiefs. He told me how our power of shape shifting into giant wolves came to be. He told me about the cold ones as well. It was a lot to take in at once.

"_Are you okay? You looked stressed" he asked. _

"_I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in, that's all" I said. _

"_There's so much I didn't know about myself" I added. _

"_This is why your family should never have let anyone else raise you. None of our descendants should have ever be raised by someone outside of our tribe. Even if you had not shifted your children could have made the change. Or even your grandchildren. Then your entire line would have not known their origin of their powers and they would not have known how to use them" he said. _

It all made perfect sense what he was saying. Had he not come along I would always have wondered why I was so different. I would have wondered why I had this power.

"_There are a few more things that you should know" he said. _

"_What?" I asked cautiously. I was kind of scared to find out more. _

"_You should know about imprinting" he said. _

"_What is that?" I asked confused. _

"_It's how we find our soul mate. The one person that we are meant to be with. When you see him or her, they become the most important thing to you in your life. You'll do anything to protect that person" he said. _

_That's when I realized it. Oh my god, I imprinted on Daniel. _

"_Daniel? Is that the cold one's name?" he asked. _

"_Wait, he's one of them?" I asked. I couldn't bear to stand it if he's supposedly one of my sworn enemies. _

"_Yes, he's one of them. You can always tell by their sweet scent and extremely cold skin, and also by their pale skin" he said. _

"_I imprinted on him" I said. _

"_Yes, which means he will not be harmed. It's one of our most sacred laws that whoever a wolf imprints on will not be harmed" he said. _

"_I need to talk to him now" I said. _

"_Then you may leave, but first you need to know how to change back" he said. _

I found phasing back in forth to be pretty easy much to the amazement of Taha Aki. He had told me that young shifters such as myself generally have no control over their phasing. He still told me that if I even found myself getting the slightest bit upset I needed to find a way to calm down and fast. He said that a bad temper usually comes with being a wolf and if we didn't learn how to control it then there could be serious consequences.

I went home and much to my surprise I found Daniel there waiting for me in my room.

"I think we should talk" he said.

"I agree" I said.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Apparently I'm a shape shifter. I come from a long line of ancestors who can change into giant wolves at will" I said.

"That's pretty cool. You reek though" he said.

"Reallly, I guess it goes both ways then" I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Your kind reeks to me too" I said.

"So you figured it out then" he said.

"The other wolf told me everything. You're a cold one" he said.

"Cold one? Nice one, I'm a vampire, at least I think I am" he said looking sad.

"You don't even know for sure?" I asked.

"I've never met another vampire before. The only other one I met is the one who changed me. It happened about a year and a half ago, I was coming home from school when I was attacked. The guy just bit me. Then the next thing I know I feel like I'm on fire, a few days later I woke up and I was completely alone. The burning in my throat told me that something was different now. The scent of blood made the burning worse. Actually being around humans was impossible. But I didn't want to kill people, I would truly be a monster if I did that, so I isolated myself. Eventually I got so thirsty that I attacked a herd of deer that happened to pass by me. That's when I realized that animal blood would do just fine. The sad part is that my real family thinks that I'm dead. I was pronounced dead in the newspapers a few months ago" he explained with a very heartbroken and sad expression on his face.

That was so sad. He was lonely and his family thought that he was dead. If only he had more vampires around, preferably ones that also shared his compassion for human life and also drank animal blood. That was probably going to be very difficult though. Taha Aki made it seem like all of them drank human blood.

I just stayed there with the rest of the night. I let him tell me his whole story and just let him vent. I think it helped him to finally tell someone everything that he was feeling.

The following days were pretty eventful too. I kept meeting with Taha Aki every day where he helped me learn how to control my powers. He taught me how to fight, and he taught me how to hide if I needed to.

I was seen on several different occasions by unsuspecting humans and they were absolutely scared of me. I was unlike anything known to man. Throughout town I heard the rumors of a giant black and white wolf in the forest. Everyone thought that I was dangerous. My wolf form was easy to spot to since I was both black and white.

Brittany and her friends were now absolutely terrified of me in human form as well. Every time they saw me they would suddenly move as far away from me as possible, but they told no one of what happened. Probably thought that no one would believe them.

I was in my room one day when my brother came up to me and said "Emily, I don't want you hunting in the forest alone anymore"

"Why not?" I asked.

"This wolf that everyone has been talking about may be dangerous. I don't want it to hurt you" he said being the overprotective big brother that he is.

"I don't think the wolf is dangerous" I said.

"You can't know that for sure. There's a huge reward for the person that finds that wolf and kills it. That's what we are going to do. We are going to find that creature and kill it that way everyone will be safer" he said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted my voice shooting through about five octaves.

"We are going to find that thing and kill it so everyone can be safer and also to collect the huge sum of money that they are offering for it" he said.

"You can't do that!" I shouted hysterically.

"We can and we will" he said before leaving with his hunting gun.

I was hyperventilating by this point. I had to hide better, way better now.

I could feel myself starting to shake violently and I knew that I was about to phase. I ran outside and went into the nearby forest where I phased. I wasn't able to calm down no matter how much I tried. I went deep into the forest before I finally felt safe and calm. By then I had mentally drained myself so I laid down.

I didn't hear someone else's presence until it was too late. I heard the fire on a gun right before I felt a bullet pierce my chest. I jumped and looked in the direction that the bullet came from. It was by brother who had fired the gun. Then I heard someone from side before another shot was fired, I tried to avoid it but I still got hit in the rib. I ran as fast as I could but another bullet still managed to hit my right hind leg. I ran and ran as fast as I could until I was sure that I was far away from them. As I ran I could feel the wounds healing.

After a few hours in hiding I was able to phase back into a human. It was dark by then. As I walked I felt a sharp pain in each of the three areas that I had been hit. That was weird, I thought that I had healed. My kind heals fast. As I kept walking I kept feeling the same pain. Then I felt something move right by my chest. I felt something move also right around my ribs as well as my right leg. I felt around those areas and I felt small foreign objects. It felt an awful lot like bullets.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My wounds did heal, but with the bullets still trapped inside my body. This is not good. This is not good at all.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6: Pain

**Chapter 6: Pain**

**Emily's POV**

Every step that I took was an agonizing one. The bullets seemed to press against the spots they had struck with every step that I took. It was painful; very painful. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I couldn't exactly go to a doctor. What was I suppose to say? Um yeah, why do I have a ton of bullets in body? Well you see I turn into this gigantic wolf and no one knows about it. People have seen me in my wolf form and they believe that I might be some sort of monster. So my brother took it upon himself to hunt me down and shoot me a bunch of times. Also, I heal extremely fast so the wounds are gone but the bullets are stuck.

Yeah, like anyone would believe me. That would just land me in a mental institution. Also, how would I explain having a one hundred and something degree temperature that isn't killing me?

No, a doctor was out of the question. Unless, I could find a doctor that knew about me and what I was. It was clear to me that the only option I had would be to tough it out until I figured out something else.

As I got closer to home I made a tremendous effort to not look like I was in pain. I had to hide as the pain as well as I could if not the questions would start. The questions that I would not be able to answer that is.

When I got home I could tell that my brother was clearly pissed about something; and I'm pretty sure I knew what it was but I decided to ask anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong! What's wrong is that I found that damned beast and nearly killed it but it got away!" he shouted.

"Relax dude" I said.

"Relax! How the hell can I relax when that thing is running around out there still possibly endangering people?! How can I relax when I was so close to catching it!?" he shouted angrily.

"Maybe you'll get him next time" I said. I. HOPE. NOT!

"You bet I will! I will not rest until I catch it!" he shouted.

It was seriously starting to annoy me how he kept referring to me as the 'beast' or 'it'. Of course he couldn't know that it was me, but it was still irritating to the fullest.

I just left him there as he continued to rant and rave about finding the wolf. I had my own issues to deal with. Namely, how the hell am I going to cope with all of these bullets being inside my body?! With every step that I took I wanted to scream out in pain.

The pain continued to grow worse and worse with each passing day. Yet, somehow I was able to pretend that nothing was wrong. But it was hard. It was hard to continue like there was nothing wrong.

When I was in wolf form I barely felt the pain. I opted to be in wolf form as much as possible for that reason but that was impossible because it seemed like my brother was spending most of his free time searching for me. I was afraid of him finding me in wolf form again so I phased less frequently.

One day I finally came up with a solution to the pain. The pain had gotten so bad that I was willing to do anything to get rid of it. I needed pain killers. Not just any pain killers but powerful pain killers. I went into the hospital one day and located the pharmacy. I was able to break in and steal morphine. It wasn't an easy task but it was doable.

Morphine, it was now my miracle pill. I took the medicine several times a day and it seemed to rid me of the pain. Everything was fine until the medicine wore off. The pain would be worse. It was unbearable.

It also seemed like the medicine wore off faster than normal. I think it might have something to do with my unusually high body temperature. I think my body was burning the medicine off faster than a normal person would.

I started to feel like I was getting sick too. I started getting a lot of fevers. I started to feel weak; very weak. My body started to hurt everywhere. I also started to get dizzy spells. The spots where the bullets were more tender than ever. Simply putting clothes on became a daily chore. It seemed like the Morphine was no longer doing the trick. Something was wrong with me. I just couldn't figure out what it was. I think it had something to do with the bullets that were still stuck inside my body three months later.

I needed to get them out. I was miserable and if I didn't get them out soon I would go insane. The only problem was that I didn't know how to remove the bullets without accidentally killing myself in the process.

I suffered in silence. I refused to tell anyone about this. I didn't tell my family for obvious reasons. I refused to tell Daniel because I knew he would worry about. He is the type of guy that tends to worry to much. Taha Aki knew, but there wasn't anything he could do to help.

I had told Daniel about the imprint and he was happy about it. I had let him know that I was falling in love with him before I had imprinted. I didn't want him to think that the imprint was the only reason I felt this way about him. He loved me too. He enjoyed holding me close when we kissed passionately.

Daniel, just thinking about him made me weak in the knees.

"Class" called Mrs. Dobbs interrupting my thoughts. "We have a couple of knew students today" she said. Three students came in, one was tall with skin as dark as mine. He was big; incredibly big. His shirt stuck to his chest which indicated that he had a nice six pack. He was arm in arm with the second student. She was smaller and she had bronze hair like mine. Her eyes were chocolate brown like mine. The third kid was a boy that trailed behind the two of them. He had extremely pale skin; but not as pale as a vampire's. He was probably a shade darker than Daniel.

"Class this is Renesmee Black, Jacob Black, and Jacob Black Jr." Mrs. Dobbs said.

"Just out of curiosity why are your names Jacob and Jacob Jr.?" she asked. I was curious about that too. Why would a parent name their two sons Jacob and Jacob Jr.? It made no sense.

"Our father was kind of nuts" Jacob said.

"Okay. Just take the empty seats by Emily. Emily please raise your hand" she said.

I did as I was told. When they were close they suddenly stopped and stared at me in disbelief. They sniffed something which only seemed to confirm what they were thinking. They couldn't know what I was though. We had no change in scent. We smelled the same as any other human.

Then I caught a whiff of the scent coming off Renesmee and Jacob Jr. and I couldn't help but stiffen. They smelled like vampire, but there eye color was the same as a human's. What the hell were they? They weren't human that's for sure.

They looked at me like they were going to cry.

We didn't say anything at all and soon class ended.

I headed to my next class which was math. I took my seat next to Daniel. Then the three new kids appeared. I guess I have this class with them too. The two Jacobs stared at Daniel with such hostility that it scared me. Why? I could see the three of them passing notes the entire time. I had a feeling that they were planning something and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. If they wanted to hurt him they would have to go through me.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Still, that uneasy feeling continued to grow.

I was surprised when I was approached after school.

"Excuse me miss but can we talk to you?" I turned around and saw Renesmee.

"Yes. What about?" I asked. What did she want? I was tired, in pain, and I just wanted to go home. But maybe I can find out what she is.

"Just come with me" she said.

"Okay" I said. Where was she taking me.

We stopped at the edge of the forest.

"This may seem strange but it's for your own good" she said.

"What is?" I asked. What's happening here?!

"This" came a husky voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the tall, dark Jacob. He suddenly grabbed me tight.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted. My body felt like it was on fire from the pain.

I struggled against his hold but he would not relent. If he didn't let go of me soon I would have no choice but to use my wolf strength against him. .

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Not until it's done" he said.

"Until what's done?!" I shouted. I was getting extremely upset.

"We can't tell you because you're only huma..." he suddenly stopped himself as he realized what he was going to say.

He was going to say because I'm only human. He think's I know nothing about the mythical world around us.

Then the pale Jacob appeared.

"It's in progress" he said.

What was?

Then I felt a pain in my chest. Daniel was in danger. I just knew it.

I mustered up all of the strength that I could and burst free from my captor. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. My captor and Renesmee lunged towards me as I ran. The other Jacob jumped in front of me and made a move to get me but I jumped over him and phased mid leap. As soon as my paws hit the ground I was off running.

I looked back quickly. All three of them were frozen in place as still as statues. There was nothing but shock, just pure shock etched into every line of their faces. Whatever they expected it sure wasn't this. By the looks on their faces my transformation wasn't even in the most remote possibility in their minds.

I felt a tugging in my chest that was leading me to my soulmate. I continued to follow it as fast as I could.

Suddenly I heard two more sets of paws behind me. I looked back and saw a russet brown wolf and a white wolf struggling to catch up to me. They must be the two Jacobs.I wondered why I couldn't hear their thoughts. That was strange.

I continued to run until I saw Daniel he was cornered by several other wolves. There was a sandy colored one, a small grayish one, a chocolate brown one, and more gray ones. Even though they all were growling at him, it was the large black one that was about to attack him.

I attacked the black wolf before he could attack him. I completely took him by surprise, but then he fought back. We fought for a moment before he gave up. By then the Jacobs had arrived.

I stood in front of my Daniel defensively. I crouched down in front of him and growled and snapped at anyone who dared to come near him. I wish I could communicate with them and let them know he was my imprint and they had better leave him alone.

The russet brown Jacob continued to look back and forth between us and slowly a look of understanding appeared on his face and he and the rest of the wolves backed away slowly.

I started to feel dizzy suddenly. I squealed out in pain as I fell to the ground. The russet brown Jacob ran over to me. A look of pure concern and worry on his face. I could feel myself losing consciousness.

The last thing I remember is him licking my face and nudging me with his snout in an attempt to keep me awake.

I was engulfed in darkness

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 7: A Pack

**Chapter 7: A Pack**

**Emily's POV**

I could feel myself slowly coming back into awareness. I had the sense that I had been knocked out for a quite some time. I opened my quite slowly and I saw that I was in an unfamiliar place. I was also wearing clothes that was slightly to small for me. I must have phased back into a human when I was out cold.

"Guys, she's waking up" I heard a very deep voice say. I looked around and saw a really big half naked guy with copper skin and cropped black hair. Just then several other half naked guys and one girl entered the room. Damned, even though I am in imprinted girl I have to admit I'm enjoying this view.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Sam Uley and this is Paul, Jared, Embry,Collin, Brady, Quil, Jacob Jr., Seth, and Leah" Sam said.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You passed out for reasons that we don't know. After you fainted you phased back into a human. I've never seen Jacob move so fast to get rid of all of us guys" Sam said.

I blushed very hard when he said that. I felt extremely embarrassed that all of these guys saw me naked.

"Don't worry about it. It's all happened to us at some point" Jared said.

"Yeah, but you are all guys. Guys can see other guys naked, but not a girl" I said.

"Don't listen to these morons. As the only female in this pack I understand exactly what you mean" Leah said.

"Thanks, at least someone understands me" I said.

"Which one of you is the wolf that I attacked?" I asked out of curiosity.

Several of the guys laughed. "That would be our dear ole buddy Sam who got his ass kicked by a girl" said Embry.

"Shut up! She just took me by surprise, that's all" Sam said.

"Yeah right" Quil said.

"I could take her on any day" Sam said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. I was willing to fight any of them to show that even though I'm a girl I can beat any of them.

"Oh you're on. As soon as you're fine we'll have a rematch" he said.

"Fine, but at least make it a challenge this time" I said which caused several of the guys to laugh.

"Try fighting Paul while you are at it. He's physically the strongest out of all of us" Sam said.

"Bring it on" I said.

Then I realized that I must have been here awhile already. It was starting to get dark.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Just a few hours" Sam said. Oh my, my family must be starting to get worried. I tried to get up but I was instantly pushed down by several of them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jacob Jr. asked.

"I'm going home. My family is going to start worrying about me if I don't get back home soon.

"Not a chance. You were unconscious for several hours were keeping you here overnight at least" Sam said.

"I can't stay here. My family will go hysterical looking for me. I need to get back to them. If I stay the night I will be in so much trouble" I said.

"I'm sorry, we can't let you go. We are under strict orders from Jacob to keep an eye on you. You're not going anywhere until he says it's okay" Leah said.

"You're just going to do what he says" I said.

"We have to. He's our alpha and alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to obey or not" Seth said.

Oh great! That means that I'm stuck here no matter what!

"I can't stay here" I said.

"I'm sorry but it's not up to us" Sam said.

"Can I at least talk to Jacob?" I asked.

"Sorry, but he's busy talking with your bloodsucking friend" Embry said.

"What?!" I shouted. I needed to get to them as fast as I could. Nobody was going to hurt Daniel. I tried to get up, but I was instantly pushed back down again.

"Don't worry, we know he's your imprint and imprints cannot be harmed" Sam said.

Oh thank god.

"Why did you guys want to hurt him?" I asked.

"A lot of people have been disappearing under mysterious circumstances. We were sent here to investigate. We thought that your mate might be behind it" Jacob Jr. said

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"The Cullens" Sam said like I'm suppose to know what that means.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"They are good vampires. We called them while you were out. They've decided to come down here themselves now. They're coming here tomorrow" Sam said.

More vampires! Oh brother!

I needed to get home now. I needed to digest this information on my own. I tried to get up again, but to no avail.

"You're not going anywhere" Sam said.

"I know you're under strict orders to keep an eye on me, but can't we come up with some sort of compromise? Can't you at least watch me at my house?" I asked.

They looked like they were thinking about my suggestion carefully.

"You know Sam, that's not a bad idea" Seth said.

"I agree, that way her parents don't worry about her" Jacob Jr. said.

"Okay fine. Seth, Leah, and Junior, I'm assigning you three to look after her tonight" Sam said.

They all nodded.

"Junior?" I asked.

"That's me. They all call me Junior so they don't confuse me and our alpha" Jacob Jr. said.

"Okay, let's get going" I said.

I was so glad that I got them to at least agree to watch me at home. But I wondered, what was going on? What mysterious disappearances?

"So people have been mysteriously disappearing around here?" I asked. Now that I think about it there have been quite a few people vanishing under mysterious circumstances reported in the news.

"Yeah, it's highly suspicious. We think it's vampire" Junior said.

"That's why we were sent to investigate. If it's vampire that would attract unwanted attention" Seth said.

"What unwanted attention?" I asked.

"The Volturi, there basically vampire royalty. There obsessed with keeping the vampire secret, well a secret" Leah said.

"So what happens if the secret comes out?" I asked

"You don't want to know. But it's bad, very bad" Junior said.

We continued to talk the entire way back home.

"You three want to come inside for awhile?" I asked.

"Yes we'd like that" Leah said.

"Okay, I'm sure my parents will be okay with it" I said.

As soon as I opened the door the dogs bounded over to me excitedly.

"These guys are Snoopy and Copper. There are hunting dogs" I said.

"Hunting?" Seth asked a little nervously.

"Yes, we're a family of hunters. Be aware of my brother, he's made it his obsession to find me" I said.

"Okay, thanks for the warning" Junior said.

"There you are" my mom said. "We've been worried sick"

"I'm sorry. I was out with some new friends and I kind of lost track of time" I said.

"At least you're safe. Who are they?" she asked looking at my company.

"Leah, Seth, and Jacob Jr." I said.

Suddenly my brother came down in a rush. He had his hunting gun with him. Being the clumsy moron that he is, he didn't look where he was going and he crashed right into Leah.

As soon as they stared into each other's eyes it was like love at first sight. Leah, she looked like a blind person seeing for the first time. She kneeled down in front of him, never taking her eyes off of him. It was like when I imprinted on Daniel.

Oh, uh oh.

"Let's go" I said. I felt like I was intruding upon something special here, and I knew first hand that imprinting was special.

"Oh, and Brittany is here" my mom said.

"What?!" I couldn't help but shout. My absolute worst enemy in this world is here in my house!

"She wanted to talk to you. She wanted to apologize to you in person" mom said.

She wanted to apologize to me! Yeah right! She was probably here to steal something from me. Maybe the scare that I gave her wore off. Maybe I needed to scare her again! The fact that the girl I hated so much was here just made me want to rip her to shreds.

"She's in your room" mom said. That's all it took for me to run the rest of the way to my room with the two guys following me.

As soon as I opened my door I saw her there sitting on my bed.

She walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to treat you that way. I was going through some stuff and I just wanted to say that I'm so.." she stopped as soon as she saw Junior. As soon as they made eye contact all hell broke loose for me.

No, no, no, no! I wanted to scream as I saw Junior kneeling down in front of her looking a blind guy seeing the sun for the first time.

No! No! No!

I sighed internally. I guess that means that I can't rip her to shreds.

**A/N: I had this chapter in my head and I just had to write it. So what do you think? The big truth will be revealed in the next chapter. In the mean time please review.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Emily's POV**

"You absolute moronic idiot!" I shouted at Junior once Brittany had left.

"First of all keep your voice down, and second of all what the hell are you so upset about?" he asked.

"You just imprinted on my worst enemy!" I shouted not even bothering to lower my voice.

"What?" he asked.

"That girl that you imprinted on used to torment me all the time. She and her friends caused my first phasing incident" I said.

"You phased in front of her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. That's before I even knew about the existence of wolves or vampires and of this nonsense" I said.

"At least I won't have a hard time convincing her of what I am" he said.

"No, she'll believe you alright, but I'm just warning you she'll probably make your life a living hell" I said.

"I highly doubt that" he said.

"Will see" I replied.

"Well, we should probably leave now. We'll keep an eye on you from the woods" he said.

"Okay, hopefully Leah is ready to leave. She can't get away from my brother down there" I said.

"I'm sure she's ready. Besides now she has two reasons to watch over this house" Junior said.

I guess he does have a point there.

They left after that. With my keen eyesight I could see them all hiding in the woods in their wolf forms.

It started snowing sometime during the night and by morning the whole house and yard was covered in snow.

I attempted to leave the house but not before being stopped by my mom.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm going out with some friends. I'll be back later" I said.

"Without a jacket?" she asked.

I had forgotten that I would need a jacket to keep appearances up.

"I forgot about a jacket, thanks for reminding me" I said.

"I can't believe that you were going to leave without a jacket in this freezing weather" she said.

If only she knew the snow would probably melt as soon as it touched my skin.

I put on a warm jacket and left.

Once I was outside I found Junior, Seth, and Leah right away.

"We have to go back now" Junior said urgently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacob is a more than a little upset that Sam let you come back. He wants us to bring you back right away" Seth said.

"What if I don't want to go back? Nothing is wrong with me" I lied. The truth is that the bullets were still causing me immense pain. I've just gotten better at hiding it.

"You don't have a choice. We have to bring you back. He wants to talk to you urgently" Leah said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Just come with us" Junior said.

I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Why does he need to speak to me urgently?

When we got back to their place I saw Jacob pacing furiously through the snow. As soon as he saw me he looked relieved.

"What the hell were you three thinking in taking her home?" he asked.

"It was Sam who told us we could take her back as long as we kept an eye on her" Seth said.

"Why would he do that?" Jacob asked.

"You said to keep an eye on her. You never said where" Leah said.

"Oh, well next time I'll make sure you can't find a loophole. Nessie and I were worried about her when she went missing last night" he said.

"Um, I'm right here. Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here" I said starting to get annoyed.

He then looked at me and his face softened. "Can you three leave. We need to talk" he said.

"Sure dad" Junior said and they all left.

Dad?! Jacob is Junior's father. Well that explains why they have the same name.

"Dad? He's your son?" I asked.

"Yes he is" Jacob said looking nervous.

"Is he you're only kid?" I asked.

For some reason Jacob was starting to look and act very nervous.

"No, my wife and I had another kid that we thought was born human. We gave her up for adoption because she was in danger. We've only just realized that we were wrong. She is a shifter too" he said.

"Why? Do I know her?" I asked. I was starting to get a bad feeling

Then I figured it out and I started trembling.

"It's me isn't it? I'm your daughter" I said. I was 99% sure that I was right. I just needed him to confirm it.

He hesitated before answering. "Yes. You and Junior are twins"

I ran. I ran away as fast as I could.

"Wait! Let me explain!" I could hear him shouting in the distance. But I didn't want to listen. He abandoned me. My own parents had abandoned me just because I was human.

I phased and continued to run as fast as I could. I didn't want to see or face the man that abandoned me.

I could still hear him calling after me. I turned around in time just to see him phase as well. I ran a lot faster than him though and pretty soon I could no longer see him. I ran and ran until I had no idea where I was.

I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. I was upset. I felt so much pain and anguish. I felt so heartbroken. How could he do this to me? How could my parents abandon me? I think what hurt more than anything else is knowing that I had a twin brother and they kept him. They kept my brother but gave up me. Why? Did they prefer him over me? Was that the problem?

No, somehow I didn't think that was it. I'm not sure how I knew but I just did.

As time went by it started snowing harder and harder. Within a few hours it was a full blown storm. The temperature seemed like it was dropping by the minute. Soon it was too cold, even for me. How is that possible? It must be extremely cold.

I realized that it was getting late too so I started to head back, but I quickly got lost. I had no idea where I had come from so I had no idea where to go. Great! Now I'm freezing, starving, and lost! I hadn't eaten all day so I was starved. Can this get any worse? What was I thinking? Why did I run off like that? Oh right, because I couldn't stand to face my so called 'father'. Just thinking about him made me tremble with rage.

I finally found a herd of deer that was looking for shelter. Finally, some food. I charged towards one of them and tried to pounce, but as I was about to attack I suddenly got very dizzy again and I missed the animal completely and one of his antlers got me right in the leg. The same very same leg with the bullet in it.

I yelped out in pain as I felt my leg break. I stayed there for a few minutes waiting for it to heal. However when I got up it felt weird. I yelped in pain again as I walked. I realized that my leg had not healed correctly. The bone needed to be set for it to heal properly. Mine was not set and therefore it healed incorrectly.

I really do have the worst luck in the world. I'm starting to think that this rapid healing is more of a curse than a blessing

I finally found a cave that offered some shelter from the storm. It was still freezing, but it will have to do until the storm subsides.

After awhile I saw a wolf moving in the distance. I instantly recognized him as Jacob. What was he doing? Was he still looking for me? I thought that he would have given up a long time ago. I was a little touched by this. Maybe there was a side of him that did care about me. But I still couldn't forgive him, I couldn't forgive him this easily.

The poor guy looked like he was suffering out there. Should I let him know where I was? No, I still didn't want to be anywhere near him. I didn't even want to look at him. No, I couldn't leave him out there on his own. No matter what I still had a heart.

I reluctantly let loose a howl that would get his attention. The howl echoed throughout the cave.

He instantly froze and his head snapped in my direction. He looked happy and relieved. He instantly ran over here.

He started pushing and nudging me. He was urging me to get up. I yelped when he nudged one of the bullets.

He looked extremely worried again. Part of me wondered again if he actually did care about me.

He kept trying to get me to stand but I just nodded 'no' at him. Then he gave up and instead he went and laid down right by me and started licking me. Okay, now he's just being a stubborn idiot. Well, at least it's warmer now.

If he doesn't stop licking me I will bite him.

We just laid there for a long time and my stomach was growling loudly the entire time. Suddenly Jacob got up and left. Where was he going? I shouldn't worry about him, he's probably abandoning me again.

I fell asleep after he left. It was only when I found something bumping into me that I woke up again. It was Jacob and he had a dead deer with him.

I looked at him confused and he just pushed the animal towards me. Then I realized what he had done. He had brought me food. He left in the middle of a storm to go and hunt down some food for me. It was touching. It really was. I think he did care about me, but I still couldn't forgive him. It was going to take a lot more for me to forgive him.

I saved half of the deer for him thinking that he might want to eat something, but he kept pushing it back towards me so I ended up eating the whole thing.

I looked at him and wished that I could hear what he was thinking. There was a huge part of me that wanted to know why he had abandoned me. I wanted to hear his story. Now would be the perfect time to hear his story since we are both stuck here. I knew that whatever the reason was it wouldn't excuse what my family had done, and I still wouldn't be able to forgive for awhile, but I wanted to know anyways. Why couldn't I hear him? I thought we could all hear each other's thoughts.

"_He's part of a different pack. Different packs can't hear each other's thoughts" came the voice of Taha Aki. _

"_So I can't ever communicate with him?" I asked. _

"_You can, but you would have to join his pack" he said. _

"_Join his pack. How do I do that?" I asked. _

"_All you have to do is decide that you want to join his pack. Once you join you'll be able to hear all of their thoughts because your mind will be connected to theirs and theirs to yours" he said. _

"_So all I have to do is decide?" I asked. _

"_Yes" he said. _

"_But I wouldn't be able to hear you anymore" I said._

"_No you won't. But it's better if you join his pack. Trust me" he said. _

"_Okay" I said. _

How does this work? I want to join his pack so I could communicate with him. So he could tell me his story. Then my mind was made up. I was going to join.

Suddenly Jacob looked at me. His eyes widened.

"_I can hear you" he said. _

"_I decided that I wanted to join your pack. If that's okay with you" I said. _

"_Nothing would make me happier" he said. _

So he told me his story. I told him how I felt too. He stayed silent the entire time that I told him everything that I was feeling. I told him how I felt when I was about to phase and I had no idea what was going on. I told him everything.

I still wasn't ready to forgive him even after hearing his story. What he and my family had done really hurt, and that wasn't something that I could just pretend never happened. However, I could see that he did care. I was willing to try to forgive him. That's all I could do was try. He understood too.

He started licking me again much to my annoyance. What is it with him and licking me?

Two seconds later he was the one yelping in pain.

"_That's what you get for being naturally irritating" I said to him._

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 9: The Cullens

**Chapter 9: The Cullens**

**Emily's POV**

We cuddled close together just to keep warm. Then we ended up falling asleep together. When I woke up I had my head rested against his body and his was rested against mine. He looked so calm and peaceful that I didn't even want to move for fear of waking him up.

Why did I care about him? I should be hating him for what he did to me. The truth is that I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. Hating someone just seemed like a total waste of time and energy. I couldn't easily forgive and forget what he had done but I was willing to try. Deep down inside my heart I felt that he was telling the truth, I felt that he really did believe that he was saving my life and that he only did it because he loved me. I had asked him why he and Renesmee hadn't given up my brother as well. He had told me that it was only because he was showing very strong vampire traits from a young age. If he had been born as human as I was they would have given him up to. He had told me that they've always loved me and that they had always wanted me.

So no, I don't hate any of them. The only people I do hate are these so called Volturi who were after my brother and I. If it weren't for them Jacob and Nessie would never have given me up in the first place. If it weren't for them I would have known what it was like to grow up with my biological parents. I would have felt their warmth and love just like Junior has always felt. He's experienced something that I never got to experience and I although I partly blame Jacob and Nessie for the pain I've felt but most of the blame lies with the Volturi for forcing my family into doing this.

I was wrenched from my thoughts when I heard a new voice enter my head.

"_Jacob where are you?" came Sam's voice. _

"_Sam? Jacob's asleep but he's with me" I said. _

"_Emily? I can you hear you now?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I'm officially part of the pack now so I can hear everyone" I said. _

"_You and Jacob need to get back as soon as possible. Carlisle's looking for him. He doesn't know about you though" he said. _

"_Who's Carlisle?" I asked. _

"_The leader of the Cullens. He needs to talk to all of us now" he said. _

"_Why doesn't he know about me?" I asked. _

"_He did a DNA test on you when you were a baby. He's the one who told us that you would never be a shifter because you didn't have the genetics for shifting. He won't believe the truth until he sees it for himself" he said. _

"_Well in that case I can't wait to give him the surprise of his life" I said. _

I didn't have the genetics to shift? That's a laugh.

"_Okay, we're on our way" I said. _

I started moving and nudging him until he finally opened one bleary eye.

"_Wake up sleeping beauty. Sam says Carlisle is looking for you and wants to talk to you" I said as I continued to nudge him. _

"_Okay, I'm up" he said as he got up and shook himself off. _

So we left the cave and started heading back. The snowstorm had stopped it and the temperature had gone down to a degree that we both could handle. I had trouble keeping up with Jacob because of my incorrectly healed leg which was causing me more pain. Pain, it seems like that's all I've known lately.

"_What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed my struggling._

"_I broke my leg while attempting to hunt yesterday and I think it healed wrong" I said. _

"_Here let me help" he said. He helped lift some of my weight off of that leg which reduced the pain. _He's so kind and caring. He's done nothing but help me.

The journey back was much slower at this pace but he didn't seem to mind. As far as he was concerned this was just more father-daughter bonding time. Soon were within site of the house.

Then I caught whiff of vampire scent. It was so strong that it made me want to vomit. Jacob just continued to walk over there like nothing.

"_How many vampires are there?" I asked. _

"_Eight" he answered. _

"_How can you stand the scent?" I asked. I was seriously fighting the urge to barf. _

"_Don't worry, you get used to it after awhile" he said._

"_How?" I asked. _

"_After awhile of being around them you just don't notice it much anymore" he said. "It helps to take deep breaths"_

Inhale, exhale. I did this over and over again and it did help.

"_We should change back now" he said._

"_How? We don't have clothes" I said. _

I seriously needed to figure out a way to phase and not rip my clothes to shreds. My parents were getting suspicious as to why I have been 'losing' so much clothes lately.

"_I'll be right back" he said. _A few seconds later he came back with clothes for us. We left for a few seconds and came back human and fully clothed.

We went in where he was greeted by a bunch of vampires.

"Who's this Jacob?" asked the blonde haired guy whom I learned was Carlisle.

"This is Emily and Emily this is Carlisle" Jacob said.

"Why did you bring her Jake? We can't talk with her here. Get her out of here" he said.

"Excuse me. I have every right to be here" I said. How dare he!

"I'm sorry but you need to leave now" he said. I could feel myself starting to shake now.

"I'm Jacob's and Nessie's daughter. I have a right to be here" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm their daughter and I'm a shifter too" I said.

"Impossible. Their daughter didn't inherit that ability" he said but he looked skeptical about his statement.

"She's telling the truth Carlisle. We were wrong about her. She did inherit the ability to shape shift" Jacob said.

"That's impossible. I checked her chromosome count and it was the same as a human's" he said.

Okay, it seemed like he wasn't going to believe it until I showed him. So I phased. He was so shocked that he stumbled a few feet backwards.

"I've never known a wolf to get that big before" he said.

"Not only that but she's much faster and stronger than any other wolf" Sam said.

"Amazing" Carlisle said.

He started touching me and I yelped in pain when he touched one of the bullet in my chest and pushed it a little further in.

"That's not normal. You shouldn't be hurting by me simply touching you" he said.

"That's not the first time. A couple of days ago she fainted for some unknown reason when she was protecting her imprint" Sam said.

"You have an imprint?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded 'yes'

I phased back again after someone brought me a new pair of clothes.

"Who's your imprint?" Carlisle asked.

"His name is Daniel and he's also a vampire" I said. He did not expect me to say that at all.

Just then I heard a new voice enter. "Did I hear someone say my name?" came Daniel's voice.

"Whoa" he said when he saw everyone.

"This is him Carlisle" I said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Where's you're coven?" he asked.

"I don't have one. I'm alone" he said.

"You're alone?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Yes" Daniel answered.

I suddenly got very dizzy again and now I was having a hard time breathing. The bullet felt like it was pressing against my lungs hard making breathing difficult. I fell forward but I was quickly caught by Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got dizzy and I'm having a hard time breathing" I said.

"We need to figure out what's wrong with you right now" he said as he lifted me and carried me to a hospital like room with all kinds of equipment in it. Everyone followed me.

"I know what's wrong and I think it's time I fess up" I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

"About three months ago I was seen in wolf form running around the forest. People thought that I was some sort of monster so they created a reward for my capture. I come from a family of hunters…" as soon as I said hunters everyone looked extremely worried not liking where I was going with this at all.

"So my brother took it upon himself to look for me. Unfortunately he found me and shot me a bunch of times. Once in the chest, once in the rib, and once in the leg. The wounds healed right away but in the process it trapped the bullets inside. After a while I started feeling sick, with constant fevers, pain, and dizziness" I said.

If possible everyone went paler and all vampires present went paler.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Daniel asked

"I didn't want to worry you, and it's not like I can just go to a doctor. How would I explain this. No doctor would ever believe me" I said.

"Well, I can help you. I'm a doctor" Carlisle said.

"You are?" I asked shocked. How can a vampire be a doctor.

"Yes. I think I know why you're getting sick. Normal shifters don't get sick because their body temperature burns off any pathogens that make contact with their skin. However since the bullets are foreign objects that are already inside your body they are infecting you from within and therefore your body hasn't gotten the chance to kill off the illness" he said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I'm going to do an x ray and determine the precise location of each bullet and then remove them. I won't be able to use anesthesia on you because your body temperature will burn it off right away" he said.

"I'm going to be awake?!" I shouted hysterically.

"Unfortunately" he said.

So he did the x ray and determined the precise location of each bullet. He also said that he would have to re break my leg in order to induce proper healing.

I waited in agony on the operating table for Carlisle to begin the surgery.

I screamed out in pain when I felt the knife cut into my body.

Both Jacob and Daniel were there holding each hand and I squeezed their hands tighter and tighter with each new wound made.

**Please Review**


End file.
